


You Want Me

by lexi10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Malia gets Lydia and Stiles together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi10/pseuds/lexi10
Summary: Stydia PWP. Malia helps Stiles and Lydia realize they're into each other.“Why didn’t you and Lydia ever get together?”“What?”“Come on, you know what. You two are so close and you’ve known her for so long.”“Things were different before… way before we met you… anyway, Lydia and I are just friends.”“Not even you believe that.”





	You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty mortified to be posting this but here goes nothing. It's super short. I've never written smut before so let me know if I did okay...  
> I used to be so anti-Malia, so I wanted to write something in which she's a homie and helps Stiles and Lydia realize they like each other.

“I can sleep over, right?” Malia asked Stiles. At this question, Lydia’s nostril’s flared and her eyes darted to his in the rearview mirror. They made brief eye contact before Stiles looked back at the road.  
He watched through the mirror as Lydia’s fingers tapped against her knee, nervously, impatiently, as Malia leaned forward between the two front seats to rest her head on his shoulder and complain about the long drive. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs away from Malia. Unable to stop, Stiles kept glancing back at Lydia periodically, watching her pout and stare out the window. Scott, who was siting up front next to him, looked away uncomfortably.  
“Sure, Malia,” He tried to keep a straight face as Lydia raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
As Stiles pulled into her driveway, Lydia got out of his car without a word. Once she’d reached her door, she looked back, pleased to see Stiles and his jeep were still there, waiting for her to safely get inside her house. He gave her a little wave, which she returned indifferently before letting the door slam behind her.  
After dropping off Scott, Malia crawled to the front of the Jeep, leaning the seat back and propping her feet out of the open window.  
“So, what’d you think of the movie? I think the plot was sort of derivative but-“  
“Why didn’t you and Lydia ever get together?”  
“What?”  
“Come on, you know what. You two are so close and you’ve known her for so long.”  
“Things were different before… way before we met you… anyway, Lydia and I are just friends.”  
“Not even you believe that.” Malia rolled her eyes and dropped the subject.  
________________________________________________________________________  
“Okay, do you need to borrow a t-shirt? Or sweatpants or anything?”  
Malia lifted her shirt over her head. “Sure, just the shirt.”  
Stiles threw it at her and turned around.  
“I don’t care if you look. I never have.” Malia took off her shorts and crawled into his bed.  
“Okay, well, I’m going to sleep on the couch, goodnight.” Stiles backed away towards the door.  
“Really Stiles? You can sleep here.” In a blink, Malia had pulled Stiles into his bed with her leg wrapped around him.  
“As much as I like being your little spoon, I don’t know if this is such a good idea.” Stiles took her leg and carefully untangled himself from it, turning onto his back.  
“Because of her?”  
“Because we’re not together anymore.”  
“And because of Lydia.”  
“And because of Lydia.” He repeated.  
“So we’re you always in love with her? Even when we were together?” She asked straight-forwardly, with no emotion in her voice.  
“I, uh…”  
“It’s okay, Stiles.” They turned to face each other, and she brushed his cheek, “I love you, I always will, but I don’t need you.”  
“I’m sorry,” was all Stiles could say.  
She rolled onto her back and mumbled sleepily, “It's fine, Stiles.”  
Before Malia closed her eyes, she whispered, “I’m going to help you get what you want.”  
________________________________________________________________________  
Lydia opened her front door to find Stiles standing on her welcome mat, his hand inches from the doorbell. They both stood there momentarily stuck in surprised silence until Stiles found his composure and spoke.  
“I thought I’d drive you to school.”  
“Oh?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. I just-here let me take that.” He reached for her backpack and she let him carry it.  
“I just thought it’d be nice if we drove to school together.”  
“Okay…” Lydia said suspiciously.  
Stiles scurried to the open car door for her, and then back around into the driver’s seat.  
“So I’ve been meaning to ask you—“  
“Hey, Lydia!” Malia shot up from her horizontal position in the backseat.  
“Oh, yeah, Malia is riding with us, too.” Stiles laughed nervously.  
“Perfect.” Lydia smiled tightly.  
“Right, so what were you going to ask me?” Stiles started the engine.  
“Just a question about Econ. Forget it. I have a quiz to study for.” Lydia put on her seatbelt and opened up her Calculus notebook.  
The ride to school was palpably tense. In homeroom, Malia bounced restlessly in her seat, until Lydia, who was sitting next to her, finally turned.  
“What?” She asked a little harshly.  
“Why don’t you date Stiles?” It was both a question and a suggestion.  
Lydia’s eyes widened before narrowing. “Why don’t you?”  
“I did.” Malia answered matter-of-factly, “It was excellent. You know, sexually.”  
“I did not need to know that.” Lydia said tensely.  
“I just don’t get it. You both want to.” Malia leaned in closer. “I can smell it.”  
Lydia coughed and choked in shock, prompting the homeroom teacher to ask if she needed any water.  
“Yes,” Lydia huffed, collecting her things before walking out the door, shooting Malia a vicious glare on her way out.  
After classes, Malia and Stiles were in the library getting sources for a paper, when Malia, who was relentless, brought up Lydia again.  
“Just ask her to hangout.” She encouraged.  
“You’re making it weird.” Stiles walked away from her, but she just followed him down the aisle of books.  
“Look, do it now. She’s sitting right there.” Malia shoved him towards the table where Lydia sat. He stumbled loudly enough to tear her gaze away from her book.  
“What?” Lydia made a curious face as he just stared at her.  
“Do you wanna go do the Econ homework together at my house?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Sure,” Lydia said flatly, closing her book, “Is Malia coming?”  
Malia’s head was poking out from behind a bookcase.  
“Uh, no. She’s not in Econ.” Stiles responded as he followed her out of the building.  
________________________________________________________________________  
“So, have you had any other panic attacks since… you know?” Lydia asked nonchalantly, as she touched her pen to her mouth. She was sitting on Stiles’ bedroom floor, econometrics textbook and notebooks sprawled out in front of them.  
“What do you mean?” He was practically buzzing as he set his pencil down.  
“Nothing.” After a few seconds of feigned focus on homework, she added, “You haven’t had any recently?” her eyes darting up for a second as she finished the question.  
“Not recently, nothing like from… that time.” Stiles said carefully.  
Lydia’s eyebrows knotted together then relaxed as she sighed, “Good. What did you get for number 17?”  
Stiles shifted closer to her on the floor and closed the notebook in her hands.  
“Not since that time you kissed me. To stop my panic attack.”  
“Right.” She sucked her lower lip into her mouth for a second.  
“Because that’s what that was for.” Stiles stated.  
“Right.” Lydia looked down at her hands, covered by his.  
“Unless…” Stiles searched for eye contact but she refused to look up.  
He leaned forward and stated seriously, “Unless you want me.”  
“I want you?” Lydia laughed, finally lifted her head up, finding him to be unbelievably close.  
Stiles’ confidence wavered for just a second before he moved in, hovering his face near hers, like he was examining her for more signs, “I think you do. I know you, Lydia.”  
She looked right into his eyes, “What makes you so sure I want you?”  
He was almost touching her. She could feel his breath on her, and it was making her lose concentration. She felt like he might finally kiss her, but then he leaned to the side of her head, his lips touching her ear as he whispered.  
“You’re holding your breath.”  
Her breath hitched as she realized he was right. She was slightly trembling as he ran his lips down from her ear to her jaw to her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side. He smiled and took her cue, kissing the crook of her neck. She let out a soft moan, reaching her fingers into his hair. He gently pushed her onto her back on the carpet, letting himself fall between her legs as he continued licking and sucking her neck. She stretched and pushed her hips up towards his, and he let out a groan against her skin. His hands ran up and down her ribcage softly, moving higher up each time.  
The door swung open, and they both scrambled to separate.  
“Whoa, what the fuck! This is dope!” Scott stood in the doorway, watching Stiles and Lydia awkwardly disentangle on the floor.  
“Don’t you have amazing Spidey senses that inform you when to not to open doors, or, I don’t know, just the regular decency to knock?” Stiles asked annoyed.  
“I was preoccupied. So when did this happen, you guys?” Scott leaned against the door.  
“About two minutes ago.” Lydia said blankly.  
“Oh, wow, whoa, oh, okay.” Scott looked between Stiles and Lydia and slowly backed away, “I’ll leave you guys to it then.”  
“Text me the details later, man!” He called back as the door closed behind him.  
“Alright, buddy!” Stiles replied, to which Lydia rolled her eyes before she found herself on her back again.  
He was hovering over her, just staring with wonder.  
She felt herself blush and when he didn’t react she pushed herself up into a seated position.  
“Do you wanna go on your bed?”  
“Oh, yeah, duh, great idea.” He stood up quickly and offered her his hand, which she took.  
“You know, you haven’t even really kissed me, yet.” She sat down on his bed, leaning against the pillows.  
His eyes widened like he just realized it in that moment, and he shot towards her, but stopped short of her mouth, as if he held back the impulse.  
Impatient, she pressed her lips to his and after a few seconds she slid her tongue across his lips, surprising Stiles. They kissed with their tongues softly sliding against each other and Lydia rolled onto Stiles’ lap with such force the back of his head slammed into the headboard.  
“Sorry,” She said into his mouth, grinding herself down onto him.  
“S’fine.” He groaned, hands running under her skirt, up and down her thighs, then up her torso and onto her breasts. He squeezed lightly then ran his thumb over her nipple, causing her to roll her hips.  
“I like having you here.” He said as he continued running his hands all over her body, stopping to squeeze her ass.  
“I can tell.” Lydia said pressing herself down as Stiles pushed up, meeting together with satisfied groans.  
Stiles pulled the fabric of her shirt up and over her head, Lydia lifting her arms up to help him undress her. She reached for his belt buckle and he reached for his bedside table, stretching to grab a condom out the drawer. Lydia quickly tore it open and rolled it onto him before pushing herself down on him. They both sucked in breaths as he entered her. Lydia set a rhythm Stiles was easily able to keep up with until he came hard and then slid down onto his back, with Lydia still straddling him. Lydia hadn’t come so Stiles pulled her thighs up to his head, so she was sitting right over his face. Lydia was already so sensitive she came quickly, hands pressed against the headboard in front of her as he ran his tongue over her clit repeatedly.  
Afterward, they lied there on his bed, side by side, neither of them saying anything.  
Until Stiles finally said, “So you want me, huh?”  
Lydia rolled her eyes before leaning over to kiss him, “What gave me away?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what's good and what sucks, cause it was actually super fun writing this lil thing and I'd love to get better!


End file.
